Gourmandises nocturnes
by Plume-Dramione
Summary: Quand on as un petit creux en pleine nuit, où vas-on ? Dans la cuisine bien sûr ! Série de OS sous forme de dialogue de moins de 500 mots, je vais essayer du moins, mettant en scène Drago et Hermione. Bonne lecture ! 4éme OS en ligne !
1. Gâteau au chocolat

**Coucou !**

Comment allez-vous ? ^^

Sa change un peu de d'habitude. Et sa m'éclate à moi :p

C'est simple avec un petit peu d'humour et pas la peine de se creuser la cervelle.

* * *

- Malefoy ?

- Granger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me promène.

- Dans les cuisines ? Drôle d'endroit pour une promenade.

- Et toi sang-de-bourbe ?

- Oh s'il-te-plaît Malefoy ! La guerre est finie. Change un peu de disque. Moi ? Eh bien, insomnie et envie de gâteau au chocolat.

- Weasmoche t'a mis enceinte ?

- QUOI ?

- Ah oui ! Tu es une nonne. Impossible donc.

- Espèce de… T'en veut une part ?

- Quoi ?

- Sourd Malefoy ? Tu veux une part de gâteau ?

- Oui.

- Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu es venu ici ! Il est drôlement bon !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas le manger.

- Pourquoi cela Granger ?

- Parce que dans sang-de-bourbe, bourbe veut dire boue. La couleur du chocolat.

- …

- C'était de l'humour.

- Humour a la crotte d'hippogriffe Granger.

- On dit bonne nuit Malefoy. Un minimum de politesse !

- De doux cauchemars Granger.

* * *

So verdict ?

Malgré que se sois court j'espère que sa vous a plût :$

_'Kina_


	2. Tarte au citron meringée

**Aloha ^^**

**Oui oui je suis a Hawaii. Dans mes rêves du moins. Ouiin !**

**Bon, voilà la 2éme petite OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plairas.**

* * *

- Encore toi Granger ? Tu trouves ta place dans cette cuisine crasseuse ?

- Je te signale que tu es dans la cuisine. Et de crasseuse, elle à rien. Elle est plus propre que ton manoir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Malefoy, les elfes font trop bien leur boulot. Et je te signale que si la cuisine serait sale, tu ne serais pas là en train de manger cette tarte au citron meringuée. Snob que tu es…

- Vas faire chier une veracrasse Granger.

- Non merci. Accio assiette ! Hm… L'est délicieuse !

- Tu pourrais prendre une fourchette. C'est plus propre.

- T'est dans la propreté aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Laisse-moi manger comme je veux.

- Non mais tu manges comme tu veux quand tu es seule.

- Et bien vas-en !

- Toi vas-en. D'ailleurs tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- T'est déjà assez… euh… ronde ! Tu devrais faire un régime.

- …

- AAAHHH ! MES CHEVEUX ! T'EST MALADE GRANGER ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Tu m'as traitée de grosse ! Et ce n'est qu'un petit peu de crème.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Mais par Merlin Granger à MES CHEVEUX ON N'Y TOUCHE PAS ! PETIT PEU OU PAS !

- …

- GRAN… pouah pouah… GRANGER !

- Oui ? Hum… Je viens de gâcher toute une tarte dans tes cheveux. J'aurais dût prendre une autre part.

- Espèce de…

- Sale sang-de-bourbe et pia pia pia. Je connais le refrain. Et tu sais Malefoy, t'est crasseux. Vas prendre une douche, tu fais tâche dans la cuisine.

- Je me vengerais un jour. JE ME VENGERAIS.

- Si tu le dis. Attend, le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets c'est « Senteur sapin »

- …

- Hum… Il est partit. Dire que j'ai gâché une si bonne tarte. Quel dommage !

* * *

**Little review ? **_* Yeux du chat Potté*_

**Vous pourriez aussi me donner des idées de gâteaux ^^**

**B'sous all !**


	3. Mousse au chocolat

**Hello ! **

**M'ennuyant je me suis mis à l'écriture et j'ai finis par rédiger la 3émé OS ^^**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les reviews ^^ Sa fais hyper plaisir de savoir que sa plaît :D**

* * *

- Dis, tu me passe la Mousse ?

- …

- Tu vas bouder comme sa encore longtemps ?

- Tu t'en es pris à mes cheveux.

- Ils sont toujours sur ta tête tes cheveux Malefoy. N'en fais pas tout un drame !

- …

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible. Allez passe-moi la Mousse au chocolat !

- Tu l'as veut ?

- Il me semble que c'est ce que je te demande depuis toute à l'heure.

- D'accord… SPLASH !

- MALEFOY ! Pouah ! TARE DE SERPENTARD ! Pouah !

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais.

- J'avais une raison de te tartiner les cheveux moi. Tu m'as traité de grosse !

- Ce que tu es Granger. Mais vois le bon côté de la chose.

- Parce qu'il y en a un ? Récurvite !

- C'est des grammes en moins que tu gagnes. Et puis tu aurais pût aller prendre une douche hein !

- Il y a encore des Mousses abruti. Et une baguette sa t'arrange aussi. Pas la peine de prendre des douches à tout bout de champ.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc. Tu connais le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. Comment ça se fais ? Etant donné qu'il n'y a les préfets qui le connaissent et que tu n'en es pas.

- Ron l'est et il me l'a donné.

- Euh… Et pourquoi tu m'as donné le mot de passe ?

- …

- Haha ! Culpabilité quand tu nous tiens !

- Pourquoi me sentirais-je coupable d'avoir enragé et humilié une petite fouine emmerdeuse ?

- Pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands sombrals ? Reste zen Granger. Tu veux piocher ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Tu m'as demandé si je voulais piocher. Dans ton bol.

- Et ?

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te contamine ?

- Les douches existent.

- Oui mais là je mange avec une cuillère. Cuillère qui va dans ma bouche et ensuite dans le bol.

- Les potions existent.

- T'as un sérieux problème de propreté Malefoy. Traumatisme d'enfance ?

- Tout compte fait, vas prendre un bol pour toi.

- Je ne laisse pas tomber Malefoy.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Emmerdeuse.

* * *

**Verdict ? ^^**

**Des idées de gâteaux et autres ? **

**Little review siouplé** *_Yeux du chat Potté_*

**Je suis exigeante oui :p**

**B'souus all**


	4. Gland

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Me voilà avec un autre chapitre ^^ Et les réponses aux reviews :D**

**_Hermione-Drago33_ : Génial ! Je trouve l'idée assez originale, les rencontres que dans la cuisines c'est classe** _Mercii ^^ Je voulais quelque chose de différent alors voilà !_  
**Bonne continuation, je te suivrai avec plaisir. **_Sa fais plaisir ^^_

**_Lenea_ :****J'adore ! Très original, agréable à lire et super marrant !** **Continue comme ça, bon courage)** _Merci beaucoup ^^_

**_Oohfemmeluxieuse :_ Hey**

**J'ai relu le premier c'était trop tentant...LOL **

**Il est super le celui-là. J'aime beaucoup D**  
**Vivement le prochain **_Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que sa te plaise ^^_

**J'adore ! Excellent ...dis ce n'est une sorte de suite au precedent OS? **_En effet oui ^^ C'est une sorte d'histoire !_

_**le chat potter :**_  
**ha ha elle est trop drole ta fic xD jattend la suite avec impatience! **_Merci :) Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plairas !_

**_mumty_ :**  
**pa mal et assez amusant je trouve **_Merci ^^_

_**amazonelo :**_  
**Rhaaaa les yeux du chat potté je craque! **_Comme moi :D_

**Étant très gourmande ta fic me fait plaisir lol! **_Bein on est 2 donc héhé_

**Alors voyons voir en pâtisserie il y a: le fraisier, tout ce qui comporte du chocolat (éclair, religieuse, trianon mmmmmh...)** _Ah notre ami chocolat miiam !_** Bon ma pâtisserie préférée n'a pas un nom gègène c'est le gland **_Mon esprit a dériver quand j'ai lut ce mot là je l'avoue lol :p Pas ma faute hein !_**(comme celui de l'arbre ! non mais! un chou rempli de crème pâtissière au grand marnier recouvert de glaçage vert et de copeaux de chocolat au bout miam!). Bon les chouquettes ça a peut être un nom qui passe mieux, pis ya les crêpes, les gaufres, les croustillons hollandais oulà ça part en fête foraine là!**_Les envies que sa donne !_

**Et les glaces mmmhhh je te conseille la ben jerry's cookie dough et pis toutes les glaces à l'italienne... **_Mon pécher mignon sa ! :O_

**Bon j'arrête sinon je vais me jeter sur mon pot de glace!** _Moi c'est fais héhé !_** Si t'as besoin d'aide pour d'autres gourmandises n'hésites pas mais pour ta fic tu reste le grand maitre et j'attends la suite avec impatience. **_Si tu as d'autres idées en réserve dis-le moi ^^_

_**riversong-fr :**_  
**en effet, c'est court. **_Tout ce qui est petit est mignon enfin là c'est tout ce qui est court est mignon mdr_  
**mais j'ai aimé :D **_Ah ! Tant mieux alors :D_

**Ha... qu'il est mimi! on ne résiste pas aux yeux de chat potté... **_Héhé c'est pour sa que je l'ai mis :p_

**hum. je suis contente que tu les fait suivre comme une histoire, si non, ça aurait été vraiment trop court.** _Beaucoup trop court ! Comme sa c'est mieux ! Enfin je trouve lol_  
**Ha mais il est *biiiiip* ce Draco à la traité de grosse! et puis, un gateau on n'y résiste pas non plus. **_Tout a fais vrai :)_  
**n'empèche, il devait etre canon avec sa tarte dans les cheveux x **_Ouiiii TROP canon :r_

**ils font une fixation sur la propreté ces deux la... **_Lol je ne suis pas maniaque je te rassure ;) C'est juste que sa m'est venu comme sa lol_  
**hermione est pas préfète? :o et Ron si, c'est pas logique. **_Dans presque tout ce que je lis Hermione est préfète alors j'ai voulu changer un peu les règles et mettre Ron ! Sa ressemble plus aussi a Ron de s'échapper pour aller dans les cuisines aussi hors là, c'est notre 'Mione ^^_

**Ha, il s'est bien vengé, mais 'Mione, elle est plus intelligeante que lui :D **_Sa c'est sûr :D_  
**j'attends la suite avec impatiente) **_Et là voilà ^^ J'espère que sa te plairas :D_

**_Merciiiii_ =D Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tu te rends compte de ce que tu manges ?

- Oui je sais ce que je mange.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi…

- Aussi quoi Malefoy ? Ce n'est qu'un Gland !

- Justement ! Même les nonnes ne mangent pas ça !

- On n'est pas dans un couvent et puis ce n'est qu'une pâtisserie.

- Pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est un Gland Granger. Un Gland ! Ce que les mecs…

- Stop ! Pas de perversité s'il-te-plait. Ce n'est qu'un un chou rempli de crème pâtissière au grand marnier recouvert de glaçage vert et de copeaux de chocolat au bout ! _(Clin d'œil à amazonelo )_ Et je te signale Malefoy que tu manges un Gland !

- Oh beurk ! C'est vrai ça. Recurvite !

- Encore se traumatisme d'enfance lié à la propreté ?

- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a aucun traumatisme !

- Si tu le dis. C'est à approfondir ce sujet. Et puis, tu as bien mangé le bout du Gland. Aurais-tu des tendances …

- Dis-le et je te l'enfonce dans la gorge !

- Pourquoi tu te marre comme un détraqué ?

- Le Gland … aha… je te l'enfonce dans la gorge…aha… mais pas la pâtisserie… ahan…

- Bon sang Malefoy ! Empêche ton esprit ou autre de dériver quelques instants veux-tu ?

- Ou autre ? A quel autre penses-tu Granger ?

- Loin de moi ses yeux pervers. Et je pensais à ton cerveau !

- Vraiment ? Parce qu'autre chose... Humpf ! Hmm !

- C'est qui qui l'as enfoncé dans la gorge de qui ?

- Hm…

- Malefoy tu ne vas pas me faire le coup du Au secours j'étouffe n'est-ce pas ?

- Fii… Arg…

- Anapneo !

- Kof kof… T'est dangereuse Granger… Kof kof…

- Si tu arrêtais d'être pervers sa irais ! Et c'était un petit morceau !

- J'allais dire rien de pervers ! J'allais dire mon bras ! Il glissait sur la table.

- Mais oui ! Bon donne-moi un autre Gland et tais toi !

- …

- FERME TON PANTALON MALEFOY ! JE TE PARLAIS DE LA PATISSERIE !

* * *

**Verdict ? ^^**

**Little review siouplé **_*Yeux du chat Potté*_

**Je suis exigeante oui :p**

**B'souus all all =D**


	5. Far aux pruneaux

_**Me revoilà après une longue absence ! **_

_**Plus de motivation mais sa reviens petit a petit...**_

_**J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas ^^**_

* * *

- Je t'ai choqué Granger ?

- Bah oui c'est choquant.

- Impressionner hein !

- Malefoy je n'ai vu que ton ridicule caleçon avec des magyar a pointes dessus.

- Ce n'étaient pas des magyar a pointes !

- Si tu le dis… Passe-moi le far ? Avec une assiette et une fourchette histoire que tu ne fasses pas une crise de propreté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec la propreté ? Et puis je ne suis pas un elfe ! Sert toi toute seule !

- Oh mais c'est toi qui as quelque chose contre ça !

- Non…

- Et puis tu ne vas pas te casser un ongle si tu me passe ce que je t'ai demandé.

- Sale peste. C'est quoi ce qu'il y a là-dedans au faite ?

- Dans celui-là c'est des pruneaux…

- Des pruneaux ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Inculte. Je vais en chercher.

- Tu pourrais demander à un elfe.

- C'est juste à coter Malefoy. Entre les elfes et la propreté, il faut faire quelque chose pour toi.

- C'est toi qui fais une fixation la dessus. Les pruneaux c'est ça !

- Ça ? Mais c'est… c'est…

- Pourquoi ce fou rire encore ? Tu vas dégringoler de la table.

- On dirait… aha… un peu les couilles de Blaise… aha… après qu'il se soit taper une meuf… aha…

- Tu as assisté à la scène ? Où tu les as regardées de près pour savoir ça ?

- Non mais aha… Tu insinue quoi là ?

- Ton rire c'est arrêter net c'est dingue ! Je n'insinue rien. Tu tires des conclusions tout seul.

- Granger tu…

- Chut… Laisse-moi manger pervers.

- Moi ? C'est toi qui te régalais avec un gland.

- T'avais mangé le bout… Mais là je mange un far aux pruneaux. Ils ont dû les laisser mariner dans le rhum pour qu'ils soient aussi bons. Hum…

- Le rhume ? Ils sont fous ses elfes ! Ils ont mariné dans la morve, c'est écœurant. Et on mange ça ! Beurk !

- Pas rhume Malefoy ! Aha… Rhum. Une boisson moldue. C'est de l'eau-de-vie à base de sucre de canne.

- Eau de vie ? Sucre de canne ? Foutus moldus !

- Si tu ne serais pas aussi inculte, tu le saurais. Tiens je te laisse les couilles ramollies de Zabini pour faire joujou moi je vais dormir.

- Granger ! Ne sois pas vexer.

- …

- Oh reviens ! Sale caractère cette fille. Dobby ! Ramène-moi du euh… rhum.

* * *

**Verdict ? ^^**

**B'sous all !**


End file.
